The present invention relates generally to an automated workbench and, more particularly, to a multi-station machining center. Machining centers may be used to shape products from any of a variety of materials. For instance, machining centers may be fitted with suitable tools for shaping materials like wood, medium density fiber board, aluminum, and plastics. Examples of products that may be made using machining centers include, but are not limited to, doors, windows, and furniture.
A typical machining center includes a single workstation that is adapted to receive a workpiece. The machining center is equipped with a tool that is adapted to perform an operation such as routing, drilling, or sawing the workpiece. After the operation is completed, the machine cycle is over, and the machined workpiece is removed from the workstation. The operator must then load another workpiece on the workstation prior to restarting the machine cycle.
One example of a workstation is a table. Another example of a workstation is one that includes a plurality of hold-down bars that can be configured to match the shape and size of a workpiece. The suitability of a workstation for a job depends on the size and shape of the workpiece and the type of machining operation to be performed. As is known in the art, certain workstations are not desirable or suitable for some sizes and shapes of workpieces or for some types of machining operations.
To compound this problem, some finished products are comprised of components that need to be machined on different types of workstations. For example, a raised panel door typically requires two different machining centers in order to make the various components. To make a raised panel door, a table-type machining center is commonly used to cut, tenon, drill, and route the main door panel, whereas another machining center comprising a plurality of holding bars is commonly used to mill and tenon the stiles and rails for the door. Similar to the process of making a raised panel door, two different types of machining centers are typically used to make the various components of a shaker-type door. The manufacture of many different other products also require multiple machining centers. Thus, due to the limitations of current machining centers, manufacturers typically have at least one table-type machining center and at least one machining center comprised of a plurality of holding bars.
In light of the aforementioned shortcomings of known machining centers, a need exists for a machining center comprising at least two workstations, wherein the machining center is adapted to perform a different machining operation at the respective workstations in one machine cycle. A need also exists for a machining center that includes a table-type workstation and a workstation comprising a plurality of hold-down bars. Another need exists for a machining center that maintains the functionality of a table-type workstation and a workstation comprising a plurality of hold-down bars while decreasing the cost and the space requirements of the two machines. Finally, a need exists for an improved method for manufacturing various types of products.
The present invention satisfies some or all of these needs. An exemplary embodiment of the present invention is a machine comprising at least two workstations. A first workstation is adapted to receive a first workpiece, and a second workstation is adapted to receive a second workpiece. In an exemplary embodiment, the first workstation may be a vacuum table, and the second workstation may be comprised of a plurality of hold-down bars. A carriage is adapted to travel between the two workstations in one machine cycle. The carriage may have a single tool or a plurality of tools. During the machine cycle, the carriage is adapted to perform a machining operation (e.g., routing, drilling, sawing, and/or sanding) on the workpiece at each workstation.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and exemplary embodiments.